


Severed Bonds

by The_Opposition



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, Short Chapters, Twilight and teen Wolf crossover, Vampire Stiles Stilinski, Vampire who faints at the sight of blood, vampire stiles is disgusted by blood, vampire who gets nauseous at the sight of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Opposition/pseuds/The_Opposition
Summary: The pack kick stiles out to protect him and he runs away to Washington and crashes Roscoe. He is saved by a freakishly beautiful family and now has to figure out how to survive as a vampire that faints at the sight of blood.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen & Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles has a nightmare, goes to school, and the pack is acting strange.

(3rd POV)  
Stiles woke up with a start. He had another nightmare. It was about Allison's death, he watched the light leave her eyes as she chanted “You killed me.” and “ it's your fault!” Over and over and over. It still echoed in his head. He shook it off, and got dressed. On his way to school he got a text from Scott telling him that he needs to go to Derek's loft for a pack meeting at 6:00. He thought it was a little weird because they've been kinda avoiding him. But he brushed it off and decided they were just busy. Oh they were busy alright. Just not with what he suspected them to be doing.

(Scott's POV)  
“Ok. I sent the text.” We were all at school early today to talk about Stiles. Tonight we're going to kick him out of the pack. We realized he is always getting hurt, kidnapped, threatened, and can't fight back. He's human. He can't even fight other humans, let alone the supernatural. The Nogitsune was the last straw. We can't keep protecting him. He needs to stay away from the supernatural. We'll still be looking after him from afar but we need him to stay away. No matter how much it hurts. At least he'll be safe. “Are we sure this is the right thing to do?” Lydia asked, looking at all of us worriedly. They've been getting close ever since she found out about his feelings towards her. They're not dating as far as I know. Just kinda right on the edge between lovers and friends. I mean her ex just died. Though everyone knows they were just together for the sex. “It's for his protection. Being around us will only draw extra unwanted attention to him. We'll still watch over him. We just can't be close to him.” They all look as sad as I feel. It feels like I'm losing my brother. He's my best friend, we've been with each other since we were 6 years old. Through thick and thin. He helped me with my wolfyness and even when I didn't deserve it he stuck with me. “Scott.” Liam called jerking his head towards the entrance of the parking lot. Stiles just got here and he was coming this way.

(Stiles POV)  
I just pulled into the school parking lot and saw everyone standing at the entrance of the building. That's weird. Were they waiting for me? Maybe it's about the meeting tonight? I'll just ask. I got out after finding a spot and started walking over to them. “Hey guys! What's up?” They all look at me with... guilt? Something's not right. “Oh hey stiles… nothing's up! Why would anything be up!? hahaha…” Scott exclaimed. He's like super nervous. “Dude calm down! I was just asking because you're all huddled together and you called a pack meeting tonight. So did someone die or something?” what's wrong with them? There freaking me out. “No! No. No one died. We just needed to... talk about a few things.” He gave an awkward smile and the first Bell rang. “Ok… well then let's get to class.”


	2. Chapter 2

(3rd POV)  
After school, Stiles went home and got started on homework. He was already two months ahead in his school work. He got two essays done and all his math. He was about to work on chemistry when he saw the time. It was already 5:30. He cleaned up his homework and made his way to his jeep. As he was driving to Derek's loft he thought about how they were acting, and wondering what this meeting was about. He was so lost in thought he almost missed the driveway. He see’s Lydia's car already parked and pulls up next to it. He makes it up to the front door and opens it. He see’s everyone standing around waiting for him. Derek glares at him. “Your late.” He growled. “Sorry. I was working on homework and I lost track of time.“ Stiles responds. He’s wondering why Derek's so mad when he’s only a few minutes late when he realizes it's Derek. He’s always annoyed at him for one thing or another. “So what's up? Is there a big bad after us again? You said no one died soooo.” Everyone either looks at Scott or looks down. “Well we-we were just-we thought it would be best if...you and us just-” Derek rolls his eyes and bluntly says. “Your out of the pack.” Stiles's eyes widened and he stared at them in disbelief. “What?” “your out! Don't you get it!? We. Don't. Want. You. Here. Your weak.” Eyes watering, He whispered. “Ok. yeah-no that's fine. I guess i’ll just...yeah.” He walked out but before he turned they saw a single tear roll down his cheek.

(Scott's POV)  
"Dude what the hell did you have to be so harsh!?" I can't believe him! We were supposed to let Stiles down easy, not like.. like That! "I was making sure he gets it through his head to stay away from us." He says it like it's a normal thing! Liam pipes up. "Come on dude you didn't need to be so cold about it! It's almost like you wanted him out from the beginning!" " Of course I want him out! I have since he saved my fucking life in that pool!" I can't believe this! Stiles saved his life! What the hell! He continues. "At first I didn't care if the little runt got himself killed! But then he saved me… and I didn't want him to get hurt. He was part of my pack! And I realized that if wasn't for the fact that that stupid lizard couldn't go in the water he would be dead! There were so many times that he was in life threatening situations! So YEAH I wanted him out no matter how much it hurt!" The only sound was his slightly heavy breathing, everyone was shocked. Lydia suddenly spoke up "Um.. guys?" The shakiness of her voice got our attention as we all looked at her "I have a bad feeling...like a very very bad feeling." I furrow my brows. Malia speaks up "Now that she mentions it.. I have a bad feeling too" there were a few me too's in the group. I look over at Derek when he says "I've felt this way before… After the fire…" I speak up "Let's talk to Deaton about it he may know something."

(Stiles POV)  
I walked out in a haze. There was a pulling sensation in my chest but I barely registered it during the drive home. Only when I got home, I suddenly felt like my heart was being ripped apart! I fell to the floor sobbing. I couldn't move for hours and barely made it up the stairs. By the time my dad got home I was already in my room. Packing. I decided I was going to leave. I didn't know what that feeling was and it barely let up but I can't stay here. The only one who wanted me was my dad and he has Malissa to take care of him. My door was locked when my dad tried to open it so he just went to bed. He knows when I lock my door it means I want to be alone. I can’t believe this is really happening. After everything i've done for them! I spend my time day and night researching information to save their asses! I get kidnaped regularly! I saved Derek from drowning! I kept him afloat for hours, And do I even get a ‘Hey thanks for the save.’!? No! I get called weak. Who needs them anyway!? They wanna just tossed me aside!? Fine! I'm not sticking around waiting for them to crawl back for help! I finished packing and started writing a letter to my Dad. I'm not leaving for a few hours. I need to wait till I was sure my dad is asleep.

(Timeskip)  
I've finished the letter and triple checked I have everything I'll need. Phone, charger, money, clothes, my pillow, sleeping bag, the beastiary, a picture of me and my mom before she got sick, and a picture of me and my dad, plus anything else I might need. I know it's stupid to take my Jeep but I told my dad not to try and find me so I just have to hope he listens and understands why I'm doing this. I sneak down the stairs and tape the envelope to the front of the coffee pot, the sooner he finds this the better. Finally I just stand at the door taking a last look at this place, I don't know when I'll see it again. I don't have a set destination but I figured I'd just head North. The cold will do me some good, help me think, maybe even help with the pain in my chest… maybe I should go to the hospital? No! Malissa's on duty right now and she'd call my dad and that would ruin my plan. It's settled, up North I go. On the way I can put on the chains for my tires. Plus if I get too cold I'll just head South, easy-peasy.


	3. I found a title

I've decided on the title 'Severed bonds' what do you guys think?


End file.
